


mafia time

by rebelbigfeet



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fan Comics, M/M, Mention of COVID-19, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, bc that's why they're quarantined, but it might get serious later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelbigfeet/pseuds/rebelbigfeet
Summary: what if qiucheng got semi-quarantined and that creates a lot of opportunities for me, the dumb artist, to draw a lot of stupid comics about them? ah ah just kidding..... unless?
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this won’t have a complex (or uh existing) story line! so feel free to send me some prompts (as long as they fit in the universe) also english isn’t my first language so tell me if there’s mistakes or weird phrasing in the dialogues.  
> and I won’t post regularly but I will still try to keep updating it pretty often!

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect so many comments!! thanks you to each of you, and to the ones that left kudos too!!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s inspired by chapter 278 (i think) of 19days also qiu is morosexual


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just setting the story for now, so nothing really interesting happens! also I am making a lot of hot takes on the mafia and on the 19 days universe, sorry for that


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i (wrongly) headcanon qiu as someone who gets attached to objects


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im taking so long updating these!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may do a chapter with some gossiping maids later ;) also the wallpaper is some google image, i didn't draw it by hand


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
———  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
———  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay gaymers very sorry for not updating for so long. hope this 2 in 1 chapter makes up for it. as always comments are appreciated and suggestions about plot or even the comic style are too :) happy 2021, hope this is the year I get famous and rich and go live on an island and forget about civilization


End file.
